Claiming Miroku
by Raeshi
Summary: Miroku comes home to find his girlfriend cheating on him.  How will he cope with the pressures of his job and a broken heart?  ?Miroku, MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Claiming Miroku**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of the Inuyasha manga

There is both male/female and male/male within this fiction. Read at your discretion. Feedback is welcomed.

In this chapter there is a little lemon.

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Betrayal

"Sango, how could you?" Miroku cries, "How could you cheat on me?"

"It's simple Miroku I don't love you, I never did. Seriously you are just a lecher, who would love you?" Does this guy not get it, he is such a loser. Why would anyone want him?

"But you agreed to marry me! You promised once we would start a family!" Tears shine in Miroku's eyes; he can't believe the woman he loves rejected him. Why?

Sango glares at Miroku, "Let me break it down for you idiot, I had no intention of marrying you. I only said yes so if I didn't get a better offer I wouldn't be alone, that's all."

"Be...better offer? Wh...what?" I can't believe it how could she? Did she never love me? After all I have done for her. How I sacrificed so much for her, to give her her dreams? THAT BITCH!! "You will tell me Sango, why have you betrayed me, the real reason! Why!" Miroku yells in her face so hurt but now he is just pissed off.

"You want to know why? A REAL man Miroku. Who know how to take what he wants. Does that narrow it down for you?"

"That's not an answer you bitch, now TELL ME!" He is just furious, does she think this a game. Is this fun for her breaking my heart?

"Such language Miroku, that's right though I am a bitch, but I'll never be your bitch you aren't man enough to handle me." With that Sango walks out of the apartment that was theirs for the last 4 years.

Flashback

Miroku got off work an hour ago. He stopped by to pick up some take out for himself and Sango. He works at Tashio Incorporated as a personal assistant to Inuyasha Tashio. The second son in the Tashio family, brother well half brother to Sesshomaru Tashio. A legend in the business world, cut-throat, never fuck with Sesshomaru Tashio or else he would ruin you for the next 10 lifetimes.

His job was quite demanding, currently they were in the process of taking over a competitor, Arachnid International. It has been a long process; Miroku couldn't wait for it to be over. He would be getting some very nice bonus for all of his work and couldn't wait to take his beloved on a well deserved vacation.

Miroku unlocks the front door, about to tell Sango he is home when he hears something.

"Hmmmm, so good. You are so fucking tight baby!" He slams into her wet pussy from behind. Sango bites into the pillow below her, "Fuck me harder, harder." "You are such a cock slut aren't you baby, my little whore." He is panting, what a horny bitch she was. He was so glad saw her at the bar. She was just waiting to get fucked.

Miroku can't believe what he is hearing it isn't possible, his sweet Sango would never...

"Fuck me hard, fuck me, fill me. Oh god! I'm..gonna...gods...cumming...unnnnn!" Her pussy clamped down on his cock and he could take no more. " Dirty little slut...unnn... so good." He rams her a few more times before spilling his seed inside her. "Fuckkkkkkk"

Miroku is by the bedroom door which is partially open and witnesses this bastard taking his woman from behind. The only thing he can say is "What the fuck! Sango how could you! I love you!"

The man just pulls out of Sango, peels off the condom and calmly dresses. Sango couldn't regret it although she kind of wished she didn't get caught. Now she'll have to find someone else to pay the bills. The man tosses Sango her clothes and slaps her ass and says, "You're a nice fuck baby."

Miroku just stands there shocked. This guy has some serious balls he just got caught with another man's woman and behaves as though nothing happened. The front door slams shut and that breaks Miroku out of his daze.

Sango rolls her eyes at Miroku's reaction and finishes getting dressed.

End of flashback

Miroku slumps down on the sofa, his head in his hands; he can't believe how his life had just change. He thought that they were happy apparently he had been mistaken. He sat there for what seemed to be for hours thinking about Sango and where they had gone wrong, was it his fault she had strayed, was it because he worked too much.

He shook his head to clear it of such depressing thoughts, he needed to have a clear head, Inuyasha was depending on him now more than ever with the takeover. Miroku got up and went to bed, maybe some sleep would give him some perspective on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Claiming Miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of the Inuyasha manga

There is both male/female and male/male within this fiction. The male/male comes later. Read at your discretion. Feedback is welcomed.

Chapter 2

Miroku's POV

"Damn it!" I had just fallen asleep, stupid alarm. 6:02am, I really don't want to get up, today is going to suck. I spent all night thinking about Sango, about everything. We have been together since grade 11, lived in the same apartment for the last four years, we were getting married. Damn, 6:20am, I better get up, can't be late Inuyasha would kill me.

Fast-forward to 7:50am

"Good morning Inuyasha, today you have a pretty full schedule. I have all the files and contracts you need to go over on your desk. Your brother has a reservation at Cache at 1 o'clock and expects you there on time. The both of you are meeting with representatives from Arachnid concerning the takeover."

"Hn, thanks Miroku. " Ummm, coffee?"

"I'll be right back, Inuyasha." Shit, can't believe I forgot his coffee.

"Miroku are you all right? You seem a bit off, I mean you never forget my coffee." So weird he never forgets.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm sorry I forgot." Got to get my mind off of Sango. Fucking traitorous bitch.

"Hn, its fine. I need you to finish those contracts today. Also, I need you to make sure everything is set for the company party. I want everything to be perfect, can't have my brother riding my ass over stupid details."

"No problem Inuyasha, don't forget Kagome's surprise birthday party is tonight."

"She was so pissed this morning, I thought she was going to kill me, I totally acted like I forgot her birthday with everything going on. Damn she was pissed! Is everything set for tonight then."

"Inuyasha, don't worry. Got it covered. I already got everything set. What time do you want me to call her to tell her you need her to go to a business dinner?"

"Hmm, about 3 o'clock, I want to really make sure she thinks I'm an insensitive asshole so she won't suspect anything. Sango wouldn't tell her right? Can't have her wrecking the surprise."

"Aw, um, I don't see why she would tell Kagome, they're best friends. Practically sisters."

"Yeah, you're right Miroku, I'm just nervous about this party. I want it to be perfect. The jewellery store will be delivering the ring, later. If it is not ready in time I'll kill them. It took long than expected."

"You sent it back twice already, of course it took longer. Don't worry everything will be perfect, Kagome will love the party, the ring, everything."

"I want it perfect Miroku, I'm asking her to marry me. Everything has to be perfect. I know I'm nervous, I have never done anything like this before. What if she says no?" What will I do if she says no. Kikyo left me, what if Kagome does too? Damn.

"Never happen Inuyasha. She isn't Kikyo, she loves you so much. She'll want to strangle you for making her so pissed off all day on her birthday, but she won't say no." No, she loves you too much. Hopefully she doesn't turn into Sango. I wonder if she knew that Sango cheated, they always go to the club together. Shit, she probably does know, they know everything about each other. Great, just great and I'll have to see both of them tonight. Why me?

He looks so sad. "Yeah you are so right Miroku. Who knows maybe they will want a double wedding. Best friends and all that crap." Now he looks like a kicked puppy. I wonder why he got so sad all of a sudden. It is kind of funny how Kagome's best friend's fiancé turns out to be my assistant. "Alright Miroku, let's get to work. We both got a long day ahead of us." He isn't even paying attention to me. "Miroku, you alright?"

I wonder if I'll even have a job after all this. Kagome and Sango are like sisters and I broke up with her. It will be so awkward. Inuyasha doesn't like conflict. Shit, shit, shit! I love my job. "Miroku, you alright?" Shit, I totally zoned out. "Sorry Inuyasha, I'm going to finish the contracts now."

So weird, I wonder what is up with him. If it was Sango I would have heard already, Kagome would have told me. Oh well, better get to work. Company won't run itself, unfortunately.

Those took forever, just got to proof-read the contracts and send them to the lawyer. Wow it is almost noon, better check on Inuyasha. He needs to get going. Sesshomaru will kill him if he makes him look bad in front of Arachnid's reps. I better buzz him. "Inuyasha"

"Yes Miroku." " Inuyasha I just wanted to remind you that you have to meet Sesshomaru for one and it is noon now." "Thanks Miroku, have the car out front, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Inuyasha's POV

I can't believe I lost track of time. Fluffy would have kicked my ass. So glad I have Miroku, my last personal assistant sucked big-time. So weird when I found out he was dating Sango. I don't like having personal relationships at work, but it never interfered with our relationship. He never tried to using Sango or Kagome to get benefits like some would.

"Hello, Fluffy how are you?"

Sigh, "Inuyasha, why do you call me that? I'm calling to make sure you are on your way." Insufferable idiot.

"Fluffy, I'm already on my way. You are sooooooo cuddly just like a fluffy puppy." What an asshole.

"You are so lucky we called a truce for the company's sake. It is bad business for us to fight, publicly anyway."

"Yeah whatever you bastard. You coming tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing you on your knees begging Kagome to marry you for anything."

"You are such a bastard. I'm here."

"Good, let's get this over with. I'll be much happier when the takeover is over."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Claiming Miroku

This story involves both male/female and male/male relationships. The male/male relationships will be later on. Read at your discretion. Feedback is welcomed.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha's POV

Lunch was a nightmare. Guess I found out why Kikyo left me.

Flashback

Earlier that day.

If someone told me I was going to see Kikyo on the same day that I would propose to Kagome I would have laughed my ass off. I mean come on there is no way I haven't seen her in years.

But wouldn't you know as Sesshomaru and I are being shown to the table wouldn't you know sitting next to Naraku (CEO of Arachnid International) and his personal assistant Kagura is Kikyo. I was floored.

I tried to recover quickly but my shock was pretty obvious. We were 'introduced' to Kikyo, she is VP of Arachnid. Go figure.

"Why hello Inuyasha, long time no see." Damn does she ever look smug. So does Naraku, assholes. They did this on purpose to rattle me fine it worked for a few minutes but now they are dealing with me very pissed off. Did she just rub his thigh? What a slut!

"Hello Kikyo. Congratulations moving up in the business world. Your knees must be terribly sore." Fuck you bitch!

"Now, now Inu. No need to be jealous just because I found a real man." Kikyo is just sitting there rubbing Naraku's thigh, with a smirk on her face.

"Why you .." I'll fucking kill her.

"Inuyasha, enough." "But Sess.." I don't believe him. This was a set up it is so obvious. Isn't he pissed.

"Naraku, do you really think bring her is going to help your position any. We have controlling share of Arachnid's stocks, we have the money, you on the other hand have my brother's old, overly used gold digging whore of an ex." Sesshomaru, did he just defend me and rip them a new one? He should come with a warning label "Dangerous when pissed."

"Now that you are all though with the childish antics can we begin the meeting. I don't have all day." Sesshomaru looks pissed, very pissed. Wow, I know that look from growing up with him, like he is going to rip something or rather someone apart. So glad it's not me. It is a nice change actually.

It is funny, no one likes to piss of Sesshomaru. He has absolutely no problem in destroying someone if he is so inclined. The rest of the meeting was very professional, my favourite part was when Naraku remove her hand from his thigh. Guess their little plan didn't work out so good.

End of Flashback

I need to clear my head, Kagome's surprise party is tonight. She is going to be so surprised.

Nelly's Maneater starts playing, just when I was thinking about my baby. "Hey, babe. Good timing I just got out of a meeting. What's up?"

"Hey Inu, you are not going to believe what happened yesterday. Miroku and Sango broke up. He cheated on her the bastard. I'm with her right now she is so upset. She caught them, you know, in the act."

"What! Miroku cheated on Sango, are you sure? So weird. I never would have thought he was the type."

"He was a total bastard too, he acted like it was nothing. Then he tells her that he was just using her."

Hmm, he was a bit off this morning. Maybe that's why. "At least she found out now though. Better now than when you're pregnant or are married."

"Yeah, but still. You have to fire him Inuyasha!"

"He is a good assistant Kagome, I just can't fire him over this." Shit, this is why business and personal affairs don't mix. If I don't fire him Kagome won't talk to me, let alone say yes tonight. Fuck!

"You will Inuyasha. This is not optional."

Shit, she hung up. This day is just getting worse and worse.


End file.
